


Duty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Duty

She only remembers her early life in the colour red.  
Then she meets a gorgeous archer.  
He gives her a chance to redeem herself.   
He saves her.  
And they become an unbeatable team.  
Somewhere down the line they fall in love.  
But he has a duty to his wife even if he doesn't really love her.  
Nat watches on with jealousy.   
When she diverts her attention to the scientist who is gentle as he is ferocious.   
She thinks she is moving on.  
But she catches the look.of jealousy in her archers eyes.   
And she is back to the start again.  
Maybe in the next life they will be together.


End file.
